turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS Challenge 15: Battle of the Seasons
Battle of the Seasons in the 15th Season in the TTRS Franchise. This season is directly subsequent to Boot Camp This season featured a total of 30 competitors who were divided into 5 teams based on the past seasons they competed in. The season took place in Turkey, and featured 24 veterans and 6 rookies. Unlike most other seasons, this season alternated through 4 different formats over its run. This season holds the record for most teams in the Final Mission and the longest Final Mission to date. There were 4 teams in the Final Mission and it lasted for a total of 3 days. In the end, Lemjam6 and Amf7410 from Team Drama were declared the winners. While 01Gohan and BOBROCKS333 were the runner-ups. Cast | width="10" | | |} Rules/Format 'Teams' The teams will be created based on past seasons of TTRS with the inclusion of one All Rookies team. To be compatible with the format there will be 6 people on each team. *''Team The Challenges'' represented by The Gauntlet, Fresh Meat, The Duel, and the Gauntlet 2. (Team Victory) *''Team Survivor ILM Camp'' represented by Survivor: Cook Islands, I Love Money, and Boot Camp (Team Olympianites) *''Team Big Brother'' represented by Big Brother, Big Brother: A Twisty Season, Big Brother: Battle of the Rookies, and Big Brother International (Team Drama) *''Team The Amazing Endurance Temple'' represented by Endurance, The Amazing Race, and Legends of the Hidden Temple (Team Undecided) *''Team Rookies'' represented by people who have NEVER competed in a TTRS Season (Team NXT Generation) 'Missions' Before each mission, teams will have to send me a list of how they want to pair up their players. Now be careful, once you are paired up, that pairing will last until the end of the round. Some missions will be individual, but most will be paired Now scores for each mission will be combined and team with the highest score will come in first, while the team with the lowest score will come in last. Within that, I will look at individual placings determine things for eliminations., but what is most important is your teams overall placing. 'Elimination Format' Each round will alternate between the following formats. Note that every round, two people will be going home. The Arena The last place team along with the teams voted in by the safe teams will compete in a PAIRS challenge. The losers go home. King of the Hill The members of the last place team will be up for elimination while the first place team will be the Royalty of the round. Each member in the Royalty will be given 5 points to distribute to members on the last place team. The two players with the most points given to them will be eliminated. In the event of a tie, the person who performed better during the mission will be spared. If that fails, the person received the fewest amount of points from more players on the winning team stays The Verdict The two last placing pairs will be placed on Trail for Expulsion. All of the other people will vote individually to send home one pair. The pair with the most votes will be eliminated. Sudden Death This one is pretty self explanatory the last place pair will be eliminated at the end of the challenge. You don't have to win, but don't lose or you will go home. Battle of the Seasons Progress Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges